We find love in the most unexpected places
by MexterJournals
Summary: Mulder & Scully se ven envueltos en sus sentimientos y un caso de locuras típico en su semana. Pero, este caso los traerá mas cerca que nunca. Fluirán los sentimientos reprimidos?


Nunca pensé en Mulder más que como un compañero. Es la verdad. Lo sé, lo sé. Muchas personas me han preguntado eso. Pero no es así. El es mi amigo, mi confidente, mi (suspiro) Piedra de toque. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, confío mas en Mulder que en ti mamá. Es la verdad. Se que el es capaz de escucharme sin juzgarme, solo escuchar. Prestarme su oreja por decirlo de algún modo. Se que con solo llamarlo, o simplemente entrar en su apartamento basta. Se que cualquiera piensa: "Estos dos se están acostando" Pero no es así. Mulder es solo eso. Solo mi compañero, y…Mi amigo.

-Al verme a los ojos, mi madre solo suspiró.-

Margaret Scully- Hija, se te nota el brillo en los ojos cuando hablas de el, o cuando solo te llama. Te conozco Dana. Vamos, admítelo de una vez! Mulder te tiene atraída. No digo enamorada, pero si te atrae.

Dana Scully- Que no mamá! Ya te lo he dicho SOLO AMIGOS. Lo juro. Juramento de niña exploradora que duró solo 2 semanas, si así lo quieres.

Margaret Scully- Okay. Okay. Confiaré en ti si así lo juras. (Sonriendo) Hija, solo quiero que seas feliz, okay? Te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas. (Acariciando mi mejilla)

Dana Scully- Genial. Debo reunirme con Mulder. Te veo luego mamá. (Besando su mejilla mientras me levanto de mi silla)

-En el camino al bureau, muchas cosas se cruzan por mi mente. Respecto a lo que mamá dijo, no es que yo fantaseé con Mulder ni mucho menos. Solo pensaba. Al llegar Mulder sostenía en alto, en una de sus manos, un sobre amarillo, largo y apenas de unos 30 cm de ancho.-

Dana Scully- Que es eso Mulder? Otro "emocionante" caso? (Remarcando las comillas de mi voz con mis dedos)

Fox Mulder- No. Tu carta de despido.

Mi cara se puso pálida.

Fox Mulder- Es broma. Es broma. Si, es un "emocionante" caso nuevo. (Exaltado) (Golpeé su hombro con mi puño)

Dana Scully- No vuelvas a hacer eso! (Suspiro) Dime, De que se trata esta vez?

Fox Mulder- Porque no lo lees y le dices a la audiencia aquí presente de que se trata? (sonriendo ampliamente)

Miré a mí alrededor. Solo ví el sótano de siempre, con un poco mas de polvo por la tormenta de anoche.

Dana Scully- Sabía que algún día llegaría este momento, Mulder. Lo siento, pero no te pagaré el manicomnio (Riendo)

Fox Mulder- Ja! Ja! Estás de buen humor hoy Scully? Que pasó? La cita de anoche, te dio una buena noche? (guiñando un ojo)

Dana Scully- Mulder!...No! no tuve ninguna cita. Estuve YO solita con queequeg viendo una maratón de House.

Fox Mulder- En serio? Pensé que no creías en los médicos ficticios.

Le di una mirada regañadora y moduló un "perdón".

Abrí el expediente, me senté sobre el escritorio, leyendo atentamente. Coloqué un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me crucé de piernas.

Luego de leer el caso, me limité a cerrar el pequeño sobre. Tragué saliva, buscando las palabras correctas. Me levanté del escritorio, acomodé mi falda, le dirigí la mirada, mientras el solo mordía su labio inferior con ansiedad.

Dana Scully- Mira, Mulder. No…No creo que… Mi opinión en esto importe. Sé que de todas maneras, iremos a investigar. Así que para que gastarme en explicarte racionalmente las cosas. (Me miró confundido, enarcando una de sus cejas.) Dime si es que estoy equivocada. Pero siempre es así.

Fox Mulder- Quien eres y que hiciste con mi compañera? (riendo) Vamos Scully. Estás de broma?

Dana Scully- Solo… Olvídalo Mulder. (Mordiendo mi labio inferior) Solo, no compres pasajes de clase turista (riendo falsamente)

Fox Mulder- Vamos Scully. Déjate de bromas y dime tu teoría racional. Te lo suplico.

Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

Dana Scully- Mulder. No creo que sea posible que

Fox Mulder- Solo escucha. En la noche del 9 de diciembre de 1965, los habitantes del pequeño poblado Kecksburg, en el estado de Pensilvania, Estados Unidos, vieron una bola de fuego volar en el cielo. Luego el ovni se estrelló en un pequeño bosque cercano. Según los testigos, el objeto desconocido parecía a un fruto de roble. Las fuerzas estadounidenses bloquearon Kecksburg enseguida y se llevaron el objeto. Esto despertó las suposiciones: ¿sería una piedra meteórica? ¿Sería un avión que fabricaba Estados Unidos en secreto? ¿Sería una sonda espacial artificial? ¿Sería una nave extraterrestre?  
>Ahora se han visto naves extraterrestres a en Las Vegas.<p>

Negué con mi cabeza.

Fox Mulder- Vamos. Una en 1000 millones de posibilidades debe de haber Scully!

Dana Scully- Vamos Mulder! Como demonios, gente que va a las Vegas son borrachos o gente que quiere casarse rápido. TÚ deberías pensártelo mejor Mulder. NADIE puede confiar en NADIE en Las Vegas.

Fox Mulder- ¿Que perdemos con ir a investigar?

Dana Scully: ¿Tiempo? Como quieras Mulder. Ve tú. YO no iré. Me quedaré JUSTO AQUÍ (señalando el piso) haciendo los papeleos que nunca terminamos.

Fox Mulder- ¿Que sentido tiene investigar solo Scully?

Dana Scully- El mismo que tenía cuando no me tenías asignada de compañera. (Saliendo de la oficina, en dirección al despacho de Skinner)

Oficina de Skinner

Dana Scully- Pero, Señor, para que ir a las vegas a investigar un caso, sin prueba irrefutable de que sea real!´

Walter Skinner- Ya di mis ordenes, agente Scully. O las obedece, o no se moleste en volver.

Mas que molesta, salí de la oficina de Skinner. Bajé nuevamente al sótano, abrí la puerta, y me dirigí hacia donde Mulder dormía sobre el escritorio. Golpeé con mi puño la mesa, a lo que Mulder despertaba.

Fox Mulder- ¿Has cambiado de opinión Scully?

Dana Scully- No! Me han obligado a acompañarte. Es eso o que no me moleste en volver dijo Skinner.

Mulder empezó a reír.

Dana Scully- SÉ QUE TU LLAMASTE MULDER!

Fox Mulder- Vaaaaaaaaamos Scully, no me dirás que odias Las Vegas!

Me crucé de brazos, miré al piso. Tratando de ocultar mi respuesta.

Dana Scully- Bien, amaba las vegas, cuando joven. Ahora prefiero un café en Starbucks, o el cine.

Fox Mulder- Lo sabía ! (golpeando un poco la mesa con su mano)

Dana Scully- NO me gusta admitirlo.

Fox Mulder- No tienes porque avergonzarte Scully. Yo aún miro películas porno, como cuando joven. (Subiendo sus pies sobre el escritorio, mientras se recostaba aun más sobre la silla de director.)

Dana Scully- Tengo unos estudios en el médico que hacerme. Que te parece si voy mañana? Lo prometo. Pero no le digas a Skinner.

Fox Mulder- Tengo tu palabra Scully. Entonces te veo en las vegas! (Gritando como un niño)

Dana Scully- Te veo allá Mulder.

Me subí al auto. Conduje a mi casa, queequeg dormía placidamente sobre el sillón. Me duché, le puse un poco de comida en su plato. Me fui a casa de mi madre.

Margaret Scully- Así que no quieres ir a las vegas!

Dana Scully- Lo sé. Lo sé. Yo amaba las vegas. Pero… Tengo miedo de que Mulder piense que voy por el… (Jugueteando con mis manos)

Margaret Scully- Por qué lo dices?

Dana Scully- Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, queda en las vegas. Lo olvidas?

Margaret Scully- Oh, ahora entiendo.

Miré el reloj. Mulder debía de estar subiendo a su avión.

Dana Scully- Es ir o perder mi trabajo.

Margaret Scully- Pues, ve entonces hija. Corre el riesgo. Dale a Mulder el beneficio de la duda.

Dana Scully- Lo haré. Gracias Mamá.

Me dirigí al aeropuerto, encontré a Mulder sentado en una de las bancas.

Dana Scully- Pensé que salías en una hora.

Fox Mulder- ¡Veo que has decidido venir hoy! ¡Genial! (Cerrando la revista que estaba leyendo)

Dana Scully- Si… Pospuse lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Entonces… Allá vamos Las vegas…

Mulder rió y sacudió su cabeza.

Fox Mulder- Aún no me conoces Scully? No iremos a las vegas.

Lo miré sorprendida.

Dana Scully- com.… ¡¿Como que no iremos a Las Vegas Mulder?

Fox Mulder- Lo que oíste. Nos vamos a Portland, Oregon.

Un alivio me recorrió completamente. Agradecí el haberle dado a Mulder el beneficio de la duda. De otro modo, mañana hubiera estado en medio de Las Vegas, sola y sin Mulder.

Fox Mulder- Hey, lamento decepcionarte Scully. Se cuánto querías ir a Las Vegas. (Irónicamente)

Le dirigí una mirada con la que me dí a entender.

Dana Scully- Pero… ¿Porque Skinner me dijo que tenía que ir a Las Vegas?

Fox Mulder- (Riendo) yo le pedí que lo hiciera, para ver tu reacción.

Golpeé su hombro con mi puño.

Dana Scully- Si quieres saber algo sobre mí, solo pregúntame.

Me senté a dos asientos de distancia de Mulder, Abrí una revista que había comprado y leí hasta que anunciaron nuestro vuelo…


End file.
